El regalo favorito
by BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Draco está esperando el regalo de San Valentín de cierta persona.


**El regalo favorito**

**Sumario:** Draco está esperando el regalo de San Valentín de cierta persona.

**Género:** Romance.

**Claves:** Drarry. AU.

**Disclaimer:** Si HP fuese mío, esto sería canon. Ya que no lo es, saben lo que significa.

* * *

**El regalo favorito**

—…muy bien, comencemos con esto. Joan, pluma y pergamino.

—Lo tengo, Dra- señor Malfoy.

—¿Por cuál empezaré, por cuál empezaré…?

En el dormitorio de Slytherin de último año, hay una pila de regalos que ocupa una cama, un chico rubio que observa los envoltorios con gesto crítico y una niña de primero que sirve de secretaría. Le pagará todo un galeon por el día, sin mencionar que pasar tiempo cerca de él es algo que valdrá la pena presumir frente a las demás _Sly_.

Draco levitó un paquete sencillo, marrón. Frunció la nariz y se lo señaló.

—¿Tú me regalarías _esto_ por San Valentín?

La niña detectó la trampa en la pregunta y comenzó a sacudir la cabeza, deprisa.

—Le falta clase —comentó. Cuando él estrechó los ojos, se escondió un poco detrás del pergamino.

—Clase…—repitió, volviendo la mirada hacia el paquete—. Sí, definitivamente le falta _clase_. Debe ser un Gryffindor. Veamos qué hay dentro.

Lo abrió, sin dañar el papel, con un hechizo. Una caja de bombones de Honeydukes cayó sobre la cama, junto a una nota. Él le pidió que la leyese.

—¿Gryffindor?

—Sí. De quinto.

—Los bombones de Honeydukes no son gran cosa —Draco levitó la caja y le echó un vistazo—. Chocolate barato. Me comeré uno, después de los encantamientos para comprobar que esté bien, y regalaré el resto a Pans y Daph. Quiero que lo pongas en la lista de "ignorar". ¿Recuerdas lo que te expliqué sobre las listas, Joan?

Ella asintió enseguida, más entusiasmada.

—"Ignorar", "prestar atención", "dar regalo la siguiente semana" —Joan sonrió cuando recibió un vago sonido afirmativo y lo anotó donde correspondía. En _ignorar_.

—Continuemos…—Draco hizo levitar una caja más plana, con un lindo envoltorio plateado que lo reflejaba. Lo sopesó, tras un encantamiento para asegurarse de que no estaba maldito, le quitó el papel a mano y soltó un silbido apreciativo al ojear el contenido. Alguien había hecho cinco dibujos suyos en tizas pasteles, y tenía talento.

Revisó la firma en el costado.

—¿Te suena un tal "L. Andrew", Joan?

—Ravenclaw, señor Malfoy. De sexto.

Asintió, despacio. Detalló bien los dibujos; incluso había uno de él sobrevolando el campo de Quidditch, con movimiento propio, cuando lo rozaba con los dedos.

—En _prestar atención,_ Joan. Coloca una nota al borde de enviarle un agradecimiento.

—Excelente decisión, señor Malfoy, son bastante buenos…

—No adules a otras personas, ellos no te van a pagar —La niña enrojeció cuando la observó de reojo—. Sigamos.

El próximo paquete, una caja de mayor tamaño, contenía toda una variedad de rosas permanentes. Flores mágicas que crecían con la única finalidad de ser cortadas y hechizadas para mantenerse así por toda la eternidad. Algunas blancas, otras de un tono de gris claro que no tardó en asociar con sus ojos.

Tomó una por el tallo, sin espinas, y la agitó frente a su ayudante.

—¿Tú le darías una oportunidad a alguien por esto, Joan?

Sonaba a que era otra prueba. La niña apretó los labios un instante. Luego sonrió.

—Si ese _no_ es el mejor regalo que puede darme, tal vez.

—Sabía que por algo me agradabas —Draco regresó la rosa al conjunto, con sumo cuidado. Suspiró—. Son realmente lindas. ¿Quién las manda?

Joan se pasó un momento buscando un rastro del remitente en la caja y el contenido. De pronto, saltó.

—¡Ravenclaw, quinto! Un tal Connor.

—Los Ravenclaw tienen grandes ideas. Debió encantarlas para darles ese color —Frunció los labios—. Pero es dos años menor que yo.

—¿Entonces a qué lista irá, señor?

Lo consideró unos segundos, con los ojos puestos en las flores.

—Merlín, supongo que a "prestar atención". Tampoco soy un ser sin corazón, Jo.

Algunas chicas de tercero y cuarto le enviaban detalles pequeños, como notas en forma de pájaros mágicos, tarjetas de corazones, barras de chocolate con una etiqueta. Dudaba que cualquiera esperase respuesta y no pensaba dárselas, de todos modos. Apartó lo comestible en otra cama y puso todo lo que llevase contenido escrito dentro de una caja.

—Ignorar, ignorar, ignorar, ignorar…

—¿Puedo preguntar qué hace con las tarjetas de amor, señor?

Draco le dirigió una mirada cautelosa, pero sólo ralentizó sus movimientos al clasificar regalos.

—Mientras no tengan faltas de ortografía, las leo después.

Joan parpadeó, aturdida. Una sonrisita se le dibujó.

—¿De verdad lo hace?

—Claro. Me encanta leer los halagos a mi cabello y lo elegante que soy.

La niña se rio.

—Tiene sentido.

Desecharon más de un paquete con Amortentia, detectada a tiempo por la exagerada cantidad de previsiones que tomó antes de empezar. Joan las metía en otra caja, que tendría por destino la chimenea de la Sala Común.

Un par de brazaletes de plata se ganaron otro recordatorio de enviar un agradecimiento, unos gemelos de serpientes con incrustaciones de rubíes por ojos lo hicieron detenerse por un instante.

—¿Quién se gasta tanto dinero en un regalo de San Valentín?

Ambos intercambiaron miradas y se encogieron de hombros. Acordaron que lo más apropiado era otro agradecimiento.

Vinieron las cartas largas y cursis de los Hufflepuff menores; directo a la caja de contenido por leer. Adoraba la forma en que hablaban de él, aunque a veces cruzaban el límite de lo empalagoso. Más chocolates, algunos importados que le agradó encontrar; demostraban un buen gusto por parte del emisario.

Una caja que no superaba el ancho de su mano, dejó escapar un dragón de cristal, que tintineaba al sacudir las alas. Soltó un fuego azul, que pasó a través de un interesante mecanismo mágico, notable desde afuera como puntos luminosos en su estómago. Draco se rio. Su ayudante lo miró con incredulidad; era un sonido difícil de oír para los que no eran cercanos a él.

—Lo envía…—Una pausa. Joan titubeaba.

—Theodore Nott, sí, lo sé. Me ha mandado lo mismo desde que tenemos ocho; tengo una colección en casa.

Joan arqueó las cejas.

—Ponlo en "dar regalo" —Le restó importancia con un gesto.

—No sabía que usted y el señor Nott…

Draco chasqueó la lengua.

—Theo no reconocería un romance o un revolcón ni aunque lo golpeasen con ellos. Para él, es algo así como un regalo de amistad por…no sé, ¿aguantar sus excentricidades? ¿Porque me admira? —Meneó la cabeza—. Uno se acostumbra a sus actitudes raras.

La niña lo anotó donde correspondía. Encontraron más dibujos, un curioso miniDraco de madera. A este le dedicó alrededor de un minuto completo, agachándose para quedar al nivel de la cama y frente a él.

—Hay que reconocer que es detallista, está bien hecho. ¿Remitente?

—Aurora Lightwood. Hufflepuff, de quinto.

—También es dos años menor —Resopló. Observó al miniDraco unos instantes y sonrió un poco—. Está bien, agradeceré por este. Agrégala a "prestar atención". Recuerda que cuando vayas a escribir las notas de agradecimiento, deben ser lo más discretas posibles, y sólo tú y yo tenemos que enterarnos de que también se las mando a Huffies, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí, señor Malfoy. Las apareceré en sus bolsos a lo largo del fin de semana…

—Buena chica. Debería dejarte a cargo de los Sly cuando me gradúe.

A Joan le brillaron los ojos.

—Eso sería _demasiado_, señor Malfoy.

—Bueno, eres un poco joven…lo pensaré. Sigamos. ¿Ves aquel grande? Creo que también está hechizado…

Un Gryffindor maldijo su paquete para provocar sarpullido al tacto, pero ya que ninguno lo tocó, sería algún curioso más tarde en la Sala Común quien se vería afectado. Lo arrojaron a la caja destinada a ser quemada. Algún Ravenclaw envió unos cupidos que cantaron y Joan se echó a reír, porque el tiempo bajo otras cajas les aplastó las alas y la voz les salía distorsionada.

—Pobrecillos. A "ignorar", Joan.

—Sí, señor.

Se preguntó si _él_ no le habría enviado nada. Draco tenía un regalo, un único regalo planificado con antelación, del que quería ser remitente y no destinatario, escondido bajo la cama. Pero si _él_ no daba señales de tener uno para intercambiar, supuso que se quedaría en eso: un regalo oculto del que nadie más debía saber.

Más chocolates, algunos caramelos de unas niñas de primero. Alguien le dio unas gotas dentro de un frasco que examinó con cautela.

—Parece felix felicis. Pero quién sabe. Déjalo aparte para que lo revise en el laboratorio después, y haz una nota al pie de las listas.

—De acuerdo, señor.

Le dieron perfumes, unos lentes estrategas para las prácticas de Quidditch. Más chocolate. Había una reconstrucción mágica de un bowtruckle a escala de uno real, que enroscó sus tallos en torno al índice de Draco. Por dentro, chillaba y se moría de ternura. Por fuera, observaba con cortés interés.

—¿Qué es eso, señor Malfoy?

—Una criatura relacionada a los árboles que me gustaba cuando era niño.

—Lo manda Blaise Zabini.

—Lo supuse.

Blaise era más consciente que Theo de lo que representaba el día de San Valentín, pero consideraba a Draco como un hermano y tenía un peculiar gusto para sus obsequios. Decidió que le enviaría algo la próxima semana también.

—Este es de Pansy Parkinson.

Draco temía a los regalos de San Valentín de Pansy. A veces, su amiga enloquecía con todo el tema.

—Son…

—Galletas.

—En forma de rayo —Joan arrugó el entrecejo, confundida. Draco carraspeó y cerró la caja.

—Pansy tiene un extraño sentido del humor, Joan. Recuérdame mandarle galletas de león la próxima semana, a cambio.

Ella debió pensar que era inusual, pero no pareció sospechar de ninguno. Suspiró. No cruciaba a Pansy porque era de sus mejores amigas, no porque no lo mereciera.

—Señor Malfoy…

—¿Hm?

—Astoria y Daphne Greengrass enviaron galletas de león en conjunto.

Las odiaba tanto. Todas sus amigas eran iguales.

—A "ignorar", Joan.

Ya hablaría con ellas después.

Luego de más chocolates, tener la caja de contenido escrito a rebosar, otro par de maldiciones y un perfume de Amortentia del que los dos huyeron despavoridos, la lista de "ignorar" superaba con creces a las otras dos. Había pocos para "prestar atención" y era consciente de que no llegaría más allá del agradecimiento; su madre le había enseñado que debía ser agradecido, si quería más regalos el siguiente año. Los recordatorios de dar regalo no abarcaban a nadie fuera de Slytherin.

Draco estaba frustrado, a pesar de su pila de dulces y cartas.

—Estoy impresionada de que Gregory Goyle no sólo pusiese uno de sus amados ponquecitos en una caja, sino que escribió una nota.

Sólo colocó "gracias por ser buen amigo, _Drako_", pero la intención es lo que cuenta.

—Yo también —admitió, en voz baja. La cama por fin se encontraba desocupada y no pudo evitar bufar—. Bien, eso es todo. Ahora…

—Uhm, señor Malfoy —Joan enrojeció cuando la observó—, aún falta uno.

—No, estoy seguro de que…

Ella se inclinó más cerca y señaló bajo la cama.

—El que está ahí abajo, señor.

Esa mocosa era un peligro. Se alegró de tenerla de su lado y no en contra.

—Ese no es para mí, Joan. Terminamos aquí. Como te decía…

La niña titubeó por un instante, a la vez que enrollaba sus pergaminos.

—Si quiere, puedo ponerlo en el bolso de alguien. No diré nada, lo juro. Haré un Juramento Inquebrantable, si se siente más seguro…

—¿Has hecho un Juramento Inquebrantable alguna vez? —Ella negó—. No es agradable, no lo ofrezcas tan fácilmente.

—Lo siento.

Draco se sentó en la orilla de la cama y se restregó la cara con las manos. _Él_ no había enviado nada. _Nada_. Ni siquiera un chocolate, ni siquiera una nota que dijese que lo recordó.

No era que importase, en realidad. San Valentín era muy comercial. No le molestaría, si Draco no se hubiese pasado varios días pensando en qué darle.

_Imbécil_.

Se sentía un imbécil.

—Quiero que empieces a escribir las notas de agradecimiento hoy por la tarde —aclaró, tan tranquilo como podía—. Entrégalas el fin de semana, como dijimos; te prestaré la tinta especial para que sólo el destinatario pueda leerla. Cuando hayas terminado…

—Señor Malfoy, ahm- —Joan se limitó a apuntar hacia la puerta, cuando le frunció el ceño por la interrupción. Blaise acababa de entrar; cuando abrió, también ingresó un objeto diminuto, que soltó un destello en dorado apenas la luz le dio en el ángulo correcto.

Draco podría haber lloriqueado, si no fuese poco digno. Ignoró la pregunta de Blaise sobre su regalo y se puso de pie, moviéndose detrás del resplandor dorado, por inercia.

Tuvo que subir a la cama de Theo y estirar los brazos para capturarla entre las manos. Se sentó en el borde del colchón y la revisó, sin abrir por completo la celda que suponían sus dedos.

No tenía que preguntar de quién era, por suerte. Cuando la puso en libertad, distinguió que contaba con una cadenilla para colgarse del cuello, y una franja oscura en el centro, que no pertenecía al diseño original. La frotó con el pulgar.

_Esa _persona había puesto dentro una foto de ambos, bien doblada y encantada para evitar daños, una piedrita gris, brillante, y una notita explicando que era de la "buena suerte", porque tenía el color exacto de sus ojos. Sólo sus dos acompañantes vieron a Draco Malfoy sonreír como un tonto enamorado. Luego les haría jurar que no lo mencionarían jamás.

—Joan —La niña estuvo a su lado enseguida, esperando instrucciones—, quiero que aparezcas una nota en cierto bolso, antes de hacer lo demás.

Se encontraría con Harry en algún sitio tranquilo por la noche y le daría el regalo que yacía bajo su cama. Decidió que San Valentín le agradaba _un poco _más después de eso.

* * *

**Este es un especial de San Valentín adelantado unos días, porque ando en las nubes y me acabo de dar cuenta de que está muuuuy cerca. Cuando pensaba en qué podía hacer para la fecha, me di cuenta de que si Harry recibía regalos por ser el niño-que-vivió, alguien tendría que haberle dado regalos a Draco por…bueno, porque es Draco Malfoy, ¿y quién no querría darle un regalo a Dracobebé?**

**¿Ustedes han recibido regalitos de San Valentín? Yo solía recibir varios cuando estudiaba. Recuerdo que en el último año, andaba con una caja llena de regalitos y NINGUNO era de la persona que me gustaba. Todo muy lindo, claro, pero esa situación provoca una sensación de frustración también, y fue en lo que me basé para este Dracobebé. La verdad es que creo firmemente que si el regalo viene de una persona especial, no importa si es una sola flor, una carta o un simple abrazo, porque es especial también uwu.**

**Recuerden que está bien que no lo pasen con alguien y no hay nada deprimente ni malo en estar viendo televisión o leer ese día xd la verdad es que este año, yo lo pasaré trabajando, y es por eso que subo esto antes. Un día como cualquier otro ¿?**

**En cualquier caso, piensen que este lindo fandom les tiene cariño y lean un Drarry /guiño, guiño. Eso siempre anima.**

**Como siempre, ¡gracias por leer!**


End file.
